Gregory Van Calsburgh
Gregory Van Calsburgh was a locally known alchemist in Gilneas. He lived from the years -22 to 18, before he died of old age. Appearance & Personality Gregory, while a young man, usually had very fine hair and a shaven face, avoiding the growing of a beard most of the time. His body was evidently a slim and weak one, and had the stature of an old man. His skin was rather tanned and his eyes were blue. As he grew older, his hair color changed to white, along with his beard that had now grown. With less care for his beard, he only let himself shave the sideburns to a minimum, avoiding them to become great. Usually wearing glasses at this time, he'd adjust them here and there to avoid them falling off, and often wore a fair and judgmental frown on his face. Despite having such a frown and being a fairly rude Gilnean at times, Gregory was always a fairly kind and warmhearted person. He greeted his kinsmen and neighbors like family and always spared a coin for a beggar. He was a hard worker and teacher, usually spending his free time brewing or reading a book. while teaching, he would be rather strict but nonetheless very kind. Often enough he grew tired of some students and sent them out, but received very positive feedback about his teaching. Childhood and young Pubescence Gregory was born to House Calsburgh of Gilneas, in the year -22 on April fifth. Usually known as a secretive child and antisocial to most of his friends, he was very quick of a learner and evidently nifty. At the age of 18, he attended to the National University of Gilneas, and pursued a major in Alchemy. Continuing for three more years to the age of 27, he achieved a doctor's title for his work and became a professor at the very university he attended. Adolescence After teaching in said university for ten more years, he resigned and lived his last three years at home, while gazing outside the window, at the great wall that was built. Students? Lord Gregory taught countless students in his time as a professor. It is likely that a Gilnean doctor was once taught by him. Anybody that had immigrated to Gilneas before or during the Second War may also be part of his list of students. Family William Donneth As his older brother, William had often cared for his brother before leaving after the First War to the city of Lordaeron. He could be described as a tall, coated man that was often strict and very rude to some people, along with a nationalistic and selfish personality. Dorothy Calsburgh Once living under House Myerscough, Dorothy was described as a brown-haired woman with amber eyes and light skin. She married Gregory in the year -2 and died in the year 23. Stratford Calsburgh Born in the year 3 and still living, Stratford moved out of Gilneas with his mother by ship when the Greymane Wall had broken open. Still mourning his father at such an age, he was sent to Stormwind City and resided there until his father died of old age. He lived with his mother for five more years, now at the age of 20, and then left himself in the city alone. He has not done anything worthy of note as of yet. Christopher Donneth Being his grandnephew and never being able to see him, Gregory always thought of him as a successful salesman. Victor Rupert Victor Rupert, then known as Myerscough, was Gregory's brother-in-law before he died in the year 5. Written Works Gregory has written only one book throughout his life, Alchemy and You. It was an in-depth introduction to the world of alchemy and was published only in Gilneas. Category:Gilnean Category:Human Category:Deceased Category:Back story